Rise of the Scarlet Twins
by ELECTRIK ARCHON
Summary: While on a mission from the guild Erza finds a strange artefact that will change her life forever, it created another Erza. One with all her memories, feelings and abilities but its own personality. How will the guild let alone the world handle two Erza Scarlets. This story will use the original Erza to the best of my ability and my slightly OC Erza, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the scarlet twins**

**Hello readers and welcome to the first chapter in this story, this is my first Fairy Tail story, so I apologise if my portrayal of the characters is off. Now without further ado, let's begin. I do not own fairy tail that honour belongs to the respective creators. the cover image is temporary until I either make one or discover one. **

Erza was sitting at the bar blissfully eating her strawberry cheesecake while a brawl was happening in the background. When suddenly a chair came flying out of nowhere and smacked the back of her head causing her face to bow down.

In that moment there was silence in the guild, everyone and I mean everyone was frozen in fear, even Mirajane had stopped smiling. Erza quietly good up from her stool, turned around and the face she projected was death incarnate, well it would been if her nose wasn't covered in whipped cream.

She moved over to Natsu and Gray who were frozen in a grapple, they both had tears streaming from their face, they both looked to each other and nodded. And in the fastest they have ever moved, broke from the grapple, turned to Erza and prostrated themselves before Ezra's feet begging her forgiveness.

"i… um… I'm sorry Erza!" Natsu pleaded, Gray nodded in agreement "y… yeah what flame brain said". A vain popped in Natsu's head "what was that brain freeze" they both growled at each other before forgetting their situation as Erza raised her gauntlets.

Then the room was filled with a satisfying 'thud!' as both Gray and Natsu hit the floor, their spirits raising from their mouths. Erza raised her leg and prepared to stand on their head, just as her foot brushed Natsu's hair. "Erza, come to my office" the sound of Makarov's voice travelled around the guild stopping Erza's assault. Erza sighed and walked upstairs to Makarov's office.

he turned his gaze to Erza and stopped for a moment before the bells on his hat started to jingle as Makarov burst out laughing.

The erza dropped a sweat as she watched the guild master chuckle, Erza was a bit flushed "is there something amusing master?", Makarov wiped a tear from his eye and pointed at Erza's nose. Erza cocked her eye to look at her nose only to see it covered in cream. Her face went the same colour as her hair an she started furiously cleaning her nose.

After a moment Erza was finished, her face returning to her normal skin colour, "you summoned me master?" she said trying to cover up her embarrassment. Makarov's expression changed to seriousness "I have a mission for you erza" the she was surprised by the sudden shift in atmosphere.

Makarov's expression did not change "the mission I have for you is to retrieve a magical artefact called 'Offerum'" the master paused giving time for the information to reach Erza, she nodded "and what does this artefact do master" Makarov shook his head "I'm afraid I do not know; however, I do know the longer it's out there the higher chance a dark guild will take it".

"I suggest you leave immediately" the details are enclosed in this letter" erza straightened herself before speaking "yes master" and with that she left the office and headed downstairs.

Once the erza made their way down the stairs, Natsu, gray and Lucy walked over "you alright" Natsu asked while still rubbing his head ". Erza nodded "yes everything is fine, I just received a mission and I'm leaving now" natsu's face changed to surprise "oh I see, well want us to tag along" erza shook her head "not this time the master ordered just me for the mission" the trio dipped their heads slightly disappointed "I see, well good luck then I hope return safe, we'll be here when you get back".

And with that erza walked out the door.

_Two hours later_

Erza arrived in the town of Felden, the town itself was not very big, it had couple hundred houses that were placed around a large circular plaza in the middle with porcelain white bricks and a obelisk in the middle acting as a massive sundial.

The letter was a bunch of coordinates seemingly leading erza to the middle of nowhere, but she trusted the information and began walking.

After a long arduous walk through a forest erza finally emerged to find a rather large abandoned mansion, it was a typical rectangular shape with four corners which were dark blue, the main brickwork was a marble white but was very faded with the passage of time with two pyramid dived the roof and stain glass windows decorated the whole place.

Erza was surprised to see this "I wonder what a mansion is doing away out here" she continued to the front door.

she approached a large set of ebony wooden double doors and tried to push it open, to her surprise it wasn't locked so she walked in fully on guard. The lobby was huge with a large set of stairs that split and curved back on itself where the second walkway was. A large broken crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the floor was made of black and white checkered floor.

Erza took a moment to adjust to the dark then began the long search for an item she had no idea what it looked like. But as she did this, she felt a slight pull like something was trying to lure erza upstairs, erza was hesitant to follow but figured whatever it was she could crush it, so she followed the pull.

Erza was on the second floor and started wandering about but she felt the pull again she followed it until till she was in a strange room, it was filled with mirrors of different shapes and sizes, but at the end of the room she spotted a particular one, it was a dark, full length frame with crystal clear glass but what was most strange was at the top was a crystal ball with the number one glowing in it.

Erza approached it "I think this is it" she walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection, it was odd the erza in the mirror was clean unlike the forest coated erza who stared in. she moved her arm up and the reflection copied as it should she walked right up to it and put her hand on the glass, the reflection did the same and it was strange it was like the reflection's hand had a warmth that equalled erza's.

She pulled away then turned around and took a step forward but erza didn't notice the reflection hadn't turned around, it actually took at step back and slammed its fist on the glass 'thud!' erza froze "there's no way it was the reflection it must of been a bird hitting the window" she turned around but the reflection was just the same copying her actions in parallel. Erza went back to the mirror and touched it again, and once again feeling the heat from the glass "this is most odd"

But then as erza was looking at the mirror the crystal ball changed from one to zero and with a quick crack! Which startled erza. The crack had perfectly split down the middle showing two halves of erza, suddenly erza's hand began to glow, her eyes went wipe with panic as the light dissipated it left a mark erza's hand.

Its design was a black circle with a marquise diamond in the middle. Erza stared at it waiting for something to happen but nothing happened, not a twinge of pain, not a tingle or even a sense of magic for that matter, she pulled herself together then turned back to the mirror, which still held the reflection but something had changed, the refection was erza but it was dirty erza, she went to touch it one last time but as she touched it the glass shattered into a million pieces.

Erza started looking left and right furiously like a child that broke a vase praying someone didn't hear it. After a moment she composed herself "well at least the dark guilds can't use it, I should take it with me anyway" so she rested it from its place and left the mansion.

_Three hours later _

Erza had arrived back at the guild with the mirror strapped to her back, she pushed the door open and walked in. as she entered she felt the shift in attention that she always felt upon entering the guild, but was broken by natsu "hey erza your back already" erza nodded with the smallest smile "yes I am" natsu nodded "cool, what's that funky mirror for", erza replied "its for the master, speaking of, is he here" natsu nodded and pointed to his office, with that she headed to Makarov's office.

Erza knocked on the door "come on in" Makarov said through the door. Erza opened it to see the master writing another apology letter, he looked up "oh erza your back, I was expecting you, is that it?" erza nodded "yes master this is Offerum however it was broken upon my arrival, I took it anyway in case it was still of use"

The master paused "hmm that is unfortunate, at the very least we know it can't harm anyone now, good work erza, leave it here and go get some rest, you've earned it" erza bowed her head "yes master" and with that she left. Suddenly erza's head started pounding "ah! Son of a bi…", "are you ok erza?" erza looked up and saw a concerned Lucy staring at her, erza put on a fake smile "yeah I'm fine Lucy I'm just tired from travel, I'm going to turn in early" before Lucy could reply erza was out the door walking in the direction of her home.

When erza got in she used requip to remove her clothes and collapsed on the bed, head still pounding, she closed her eyes hoping sleep would take over and eventually it did.

_The following morning_

The next day erza was starting to wake up, she raised her arm to go stretch when it was interrupted by something soft, her eyes weren't opened yet, so she let her hand investigate. She felt this soft lump then grabbed it and to erza's surprise it didn't quite fit in one hand she gave it another squeeze and was met by a low moan that for some reason sounded like her.

Erza's eyes immediately snapped open and jumped from the bed, requiped a sword and stared at the human looking shape in her sheet. This was insane she thought "who is this, did Lucy follow me home" judging from her hands memory it would be a close bet "who are you?!", slowly the figure raised itself from the bed as the sheet fell away, scarlet hair poured out and two sets of brown eyes were looking at each other, it smiled at erza "good morning erza".

**That's the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it, thank you for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Scarlet Twins

**Hello readers and welcome to the second chapter, before I start first let me clarify the two erza's, the original will remain mostly just as she was and the new erza will be quirkier and a bit more upbeat. Secondly I'm thankful for any reviews that I receive, if any of you have comments on how I can improve please let me know, I appreciate constructive criticism all I ask is you don't insult my story without a reason I am still a beginner and I have plenty to learn at this, I will strive to optimise your reading experience. Thank you, sorry for the long A/U now back to why you're here please enjoy.**

Erza watched in pure shock as she watched herself sit up from the bed, clutch the covers then throw herself back in bed falling back asleep. Erza could feel a vain about to burst in her head "oi! Who said you could go back to sleep intruder!?" the mound of covers shifted slightly "your too loud erza, let me sleep" that was it erza had enough, she charged the bed with her sword and slashed down, only for a similar sword to parry it, erza was both stunned that someone had good enough reflexes to block that attack, secondly with her own sword erza grunted "just who are you?" the other redhead pushed against erza's sword and sat herself back up "maybe if you don't attack me, I'll tell you".

Erza pulled away then stowed her sword away, as did the other erza "very well explain yourself", the other redhead stood up and was eye level with erza, the only noticeable difference was her hair was swept the other way, like a reflection. She raised one finger "first I'm not an imposter I am you or your reflection to be precise" erza gasped "that's impossible how can you be here" the other erza tilted her head "not the brightest cookie are you"

The vain twitched with annoyance erza went to punch her out of instinct but was caught by the other redhead "like I was saying I am you, observe" she let go of erza's fist then moved her hand up to erza's face, swept her hair away and tapped her artificial eye, and with the other hand swept her own hair and tapped hers "how else would I know this was here" erza jumped back stunned by the other redheads actions "you could of just done your homework like any spy" the other erza waived her comment "do you remember what it felt like?" erza gasped "remember what?" the other erza looked straight at erza "how it felt to have our eye gouged out" as she said those words she clutched her artificial eye as if she was in excruciating pain, erza also recoiled in horror remembering that single most painful experience of her life.

Erza couldn't accept what she heard "you must be working for Jellal…" a fraction of a second hadn't passed and the other erza had a sword at her throat with the look of pure rage "don't you dare! Say that name to me, you know damn well what he did to us" the rage erza felt coming off the other erza was undoubtable hers. After a moment of intense stares the two broke off and both sighed "so _erza_ 2.0 what do you plan to do now" a moment of joy hit the other redhead "you believe me" erza sighed "everything you said and felt was identical to me in ways an imposter couldn't fake, so for now yes I believe you".

The other redhead nodded "great but don't call me erza 2.0" erza held her chin "well what do you want to be called we can't both be erza" the other erza pondered for a moment "well since I'm a reflection of you how about Azre" erza sighed "that's not very imaginative" Azre pouted, something erza had never seen herself do "you try coming up with a cool name with four useless letters" they both paused for a moment before both let out a chuckle erza wiped a tear "so back to my original question what are you going to do now azre" azre smiled "ill do what any good reflection does and watch your back".

Erza smiled back but a quick realisation occurred "wait does that mean your coming to the guild with me?" Azre chuckled "well of course I am silly" erza flustered "first don't call me words like silly, second how will I explain you" azre gave erza a thumbs up "leave that to me" erza sighed "I have a bad feeling about this"

_10 minutes later_

Both redheads were walking through the town, erza was walking like she always did, azre had her hands on the back of her head similar to how natsu walks. Both couldn't help but notice the stares from the people, some rubbing their eyes just to make sure they weren't seeing things, some utterly terrified at the concept of two crimson demons walking around.

They made their way to the guild hall, erza paused at the door, leaving azre confused "what's wrong erza", erza shook her head "its nothing, this should be interesting" azre smirked "I cant wait to see the look on everyone's face" erza sighed and pushed the door open.

The guild mainly consisted of the regulars, natsu and gray were fighting like normal, lucy was chatting with wendy, cana was drinking at the bar chatting with Mirajane who was basically just replying with smiles at this point; suddenly the sound of two sets of similar footsteps hit the wooden floor at the same time everyone turned to look and froze.

No one could take their eyes off the pair of scarlet knights walking in, wearing identical armour, identical hairstyle except the fringe was swept the other way, they walked to the centre of the guild hall and stopped, letting everyone drink in the situation. Azre couldn't contain it anymore she let out a laugh that resonated around the guild "hahaha wow talk about tension, I think my sword would struggle to cut through it"

Erza just sighed and facepalmed at azre's outburst, then turned her head to Mirajane "is the guild master in yet?" mira broke from the trance, trying to compose herself "y… yeah he's in his office"; "no he's not" Makarov's voice came from stairs; everyone turned to the guild master who had a similar look of horror that everyone else had "ah there you are master might I have a word with you?" Makarov straightened himself "of course come to my office" erza nodded the turned to azre "stay here while I explain the situation, the master will likely want to speak to you after, in the mean time behave" azre saluted "aye, aye mam" erza sighed at walked to the office leaving azre alone.

Once azre saw erza enter the room she sighed "jeez she needs to lighten up" she turned to the terrified guild "so who wants an arm wrestle?".

_While in the office_

Erza closed the door, Makarov was on his table looking at erza "master allow me to explain" Makarov gestured to a seat on the other side of his desk "please do" erza sat down and told the master everything that happened yesterday.

After hearing the story Makarov pondered "so this reflection of yours, is it a threat" erza shrugged "no more of a threat than I" Makarov shirked at the thought "well anyway id like to speak with…" Makarov paused "Azre" erza added, the master nodded "right azre, please send her in", erza got up and left to get azre.

Once she was out, she heard cheering, looking over the banister she seen Natsu and Azre having a very heated arm wrestle.

"come on pinkie is that all you got?" azre grunted at natsu, both arms were dead in the middle neither giving any ground, the tension was causing the table to creek, natsu grinned "I don't know who you are, but know this, you ain't beating this dragon" and with that natsu started heating his hand, azre grinned "finally getting warmed up are we, fine with me" azre requiped whilst arm wrestling into her flame empress armour.

Everyone took a step back seeing this transformation which also distracted natsu a little bit, enough for Azre to take advantage of and push his arm down to a forty-five-degree angle, natsu ignited his hand, the sudden burst of heat caught azre off guard, giving natsu his ground back both just grinned at each other. Suddenly an idea popped in azre's head, she quickly leaned forward and kissed natsu on the forehead, natsu was unable to process this and his brain fizzled out then with one final push azre slammed natsu's hand onto the table also shattering it in the process.

Azre stood up raising her hands "I won", natsu picked himself up "hey that wasn't fair you cheated" azre just laughed "all's fair in love and war" she gave him a wink.

Erza watched the display "hey azre, guild master wants to see you" azre looked up at erza with an accomplished smile "sure, on my way" she then made her way to the office, changing back to her normal armour.

Azre entered the office, she watched the guild master study her, then he looked at erza then back to her "hmm curios you really are another erza both in looks and magic power" azre tilted her head sideways "well of course I do, I am her so to speak" Makarov nodded "I see, well first off I would like to ask you a couple of questions" azre nodded "sure" Makarov was surprised by the other erza's relaxed response "ok first question what's your name", "call me Azre it'll make things less confusing" the guild master nodded "second question what is your goal" azre smiled "to protect erza" that threw the guild master off a bit "good to know, last question how long does a reflection last"

Azre pondered for a moment "for as long as erza is alive I think, see" she broke off and picked up a desk mirror pointing it at erza.

Erza's eyes went wind "how can this be?" Makarov walked round to see; his eyes went wide also. Erza had no reflection. Makarov looked perplexed "how can this be azre?" azre just smiled "you see I'm a living reflection, when erza looked at Offerum it took her reflection and gave it life consequently it used up her reflection, but if I do this, erza stay still" she paused, walked behind erza and copied her current pose, both erza and Makarov were stunned to see erza's reflection return "erza's reflection becomes whole again"

Both erza and the guild master took a moment to let the information to sink in, azre let out a small laugh "so it looks like your stuck with me" the guild master let out a smile "looks like it" he paused "Azre Scarlet I Makarov Dreyar formally welcome you to fairy tail" azre smiled gleefully "thank you master Makarov"

**That's the of chapter 2 I hope you liked it, I apologize if my word play came across as repetitive before I named azre, I found it difficult to think of different words to call her. Anyway, I hope you like the name, I know it's just erza backwards, but it was a toss up between Azre and Ezra and I didn't want people getting confused. see you in the next chapter, thank you for reading.**


End file.
